


Questionably Perfect

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Codywan Week, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: "Glad to see you alive, Sir," Cody said quietly.Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "You as well, Commander."In times like these, that's all they can really ask for.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	Questionably Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with wolftank462 for Codywan Week Day 1: Hurt/Comfort. Their artwork is beautiful- please go support it on Tumblr!

It’s hard to miss something that's always by your side. 

Cody stared ahead and breathed in. He missed the times when a breath didn’t involve a calculated plan. The bacta on his chest was uncomfortable and sticky. His lungs were on fire. He’d been injured before, but never like this. Rex was right: getting shot in the chest hurt like hell. 

He was lucky to be alive, the medic told him. Cody has never felt lucky after battles like these. His life was no more valuable than any other clone's… than any of his  _ vod's _ . They may share the same features, blood and heart, but they don't share the same mind, or beliefs, or likes or dislikes or scars or experiences or  _ trauma _ or-

They all know what's at stake: they were born to fight and bred to win. They live so long as the Republic stands. No clone is foolish enough to think he is more than the cause. It doesn't take away the fact they are human. His vode is composed of unique individuals who share the same eyes but use them in different ways. 

Cody shut his eyes, centering himself. He slowly took a larger breath. The bacta didn't prevent the twinge of discomfort. Cody focused on breathing instead of the memory of a lightsaber going straight through Shield's head. 

Rex was right about the pain. Cody would never admit that to the captain. 

The tent moved slightly, allowing someone to enter. Cody was not concerned; he would know that light tread anywhere. It's a blessing and a curse that Cody can read his surroundings like a book. He listened as the man walked around the tent. It was obvious he was moving slower than usual: his footsteps carried more weight; his breathing was irregular. 

Cody opened an eye slightly to see a worse for wear General Kenobi going through the medical bags. He hadn't seen the other man since the briefing. It wasn't unusual to be separated during battle, but on days like these Cody regrets it. It's his duty to protect his general as much as it is to bring peace to the Republic. Clones exist to aid their Jedi; there is no place Cody would rather be than with his. 

It's obvious that the general engaged in a lightsaber duel. From the way he favours his right side and grimaces when he bends down, Cody infers he fought Grievous (how did that happen- the bastard wasn't even supposed to  _ be _ there). He must have also fought something else: it's unlikely the makeshift bandage on the General's arm was the result of a lightsaber. Was he stabbed? Shot? Worse? 

Cody shut his eye again and breathed in slowly. There was no use in worrying further. Obi-Wan was alive and well enough to stand. In times like these, that's all he can really ask for. 

"Glad to see you alive, Sir," Cody said quietly. His… everything protested speaking. He tried to suppress the wince that followed. 

He didn't need to look: he could picture the sad smile on Obi-Wan's face. "You as well, Commander," the other responded, "I heard your attack was successful." 

Cody didn't know if  _ successful _ was the right word for it. They lost a lot of good men. A lot more were injured. Their objective was met, but at what cost? "Yes Sir, their north base is now under Republic control." 

He could practically hear the other nod in approval. "The Council will be pleased to hear that." 

Cody returned his own nod and listened as Obi-Wan continued through the bags. "I think Boil took the bandages if that's what you're looking for. He should be in the other tent." 

"No, I was told your wounds needed redressing… ah, there it is." 

Cody opened his eyes and frowned at the bacta and sedative in the general's hands. "Sir, you don't have to do that." He eyed the soiled bandage again. "I'd much rather you see Fret about that cut." He knew the medic would roll her eyes upon seeing Kenobi's injuries; for that reason, she always seemed to have a cot reserved for the general. 

"I've had worse injuries. The bandages can wait a few more minutes before being replaced." 

"Sir-" 

“Cody, please.”

The commander finally met Obi-Wan’s gaze. He’d heard the Jedi use that tone before- when Skywalker openly disobeyed the Council or Ahsoka ran headfirst into trouble- but that tone was never used on him. That tone meant Obi-Wan was putting his foot down. That tone meant there was no room for any type of argument. 

That tone meant Obi-Wan was worried: that he was  _ scared _ and that he  _ cared _ and, usually, that you had done something idiotic or 'uncivilised'. 

Nothing he'd done at that battle was so-called  _ uncivilised _ , Cody thought. He saved three men's lives. Those brothers would live to fight another day. Obi-Wan had to know why Cody did what he did. If he were reprimanding the sacrifice, Obi-Wan would be the biggest hypocrite in the GAR.

“You’re in much worse shape than me,” Obi-Wan continued softly, “and arguing will not change that fact. You owe it to your men to heal properly and quickly.”

Cody looked away and bit his cheek lightly. It was obvious he was not going to win this fight. He said no more but allowed Obi-Wan to sit beside him on the cot. 

The other worked quickly and gently. Cody kept his eyes towards the ground. He couldn’t bear to see the dark circles under his general’s eyes. He didn’t want to see that blasted bandage. He was unable to confront the underlying implication sitting between them. 

It's a blessing and a curse that Cody can read his surroundings like a book. He is more than aware of his feelings for the general. He isn’t blind to the reciprocation of said emotions. They just… they  _ can’t.  _ Obi-Wan Kenobi is a member of the Jedi High Council, a high-ranking general and a man with too much to lose. Cody is a decorated commander with a large vode to protect and a fear of losing everything he’s made for himself. For now, the galaxy is more than the two of them. 

Any sentence beginning with ‘after the war’ is dangerous. The only time Cody allows himself those three words is when thinking about kaysh jetii. 

Cody could feel his consciousness slipping soon after the general gave him a small shot of sleep inducer. He allowed himself to look at Obi-Wan’s tired face once before closing his eyes again.

01100110 01100001 01101001 01110100 01101000

Eventually, Obi-Wan left Cody’s tent and did as the commander requested. He re-bandaged his arm and put clean robes on before returning to the tent. Fret was putting the last of a shirt over Cody’s bandages, doing her best while the other man slept soundly. 

“Hello, Fret,” he greeted her. 

The taller woman snapped her gaze over and sighed. She brushed the long, black hair away from her face. “Sir,” she started, “I thought I told you to stay in that cot until sunrise.” 

“You had, but I’m perfectly fine.” 

Fret’s eyebrow twitched. “Sir, may I remind you that  _ I  _ am the medic here. I think I know the difference between  _ perfectly _ fine and  _ questionably _ fine.” When Obi-Wan didn’t move, she rolled her eyes and shook her head in defeat. “Fine, Sir, tell you what: sit beside the cot and  _ don’t move _ for a second. I’m waiting on Boil and Trapper to help me move things; you can help me with this while I check on the others.” 

Obi-Wan did as he was told. The next thing he knew, Fret was placing the still sleeping commander into his arms. “Make sure nothing touches his chest,” Fret instructed, “and just hold him until either Boil or Trapper come in to get him. Don’t even  _ think  _ about moving, Kenobi, I saw that sprained ankle and I  _ will  _ examine it later.” She left quickly, muttering about stupid men and ignoring Obi-Wan’s feeble attempts at protest. 

When he was sure he and Cody were alone, Obi-Wan shut his eyes. He gently moved the commander into a more comfortable position, holding his head against his shoulder and supporting his upper back. Cody shifted and lightly grabbed his robes. 

He should have been there, Obi-Wan thought. Maybe Cody wouldn’t be in this state if he had. Maybe more of his men would have survived. Maybe-

‘Maybe’ is a dangerous word. It is almost as dangerous as any statement beginning with ‘after the war’.

Obi-Wan rested his chin on top of his commander’s head and exhaled slowly. Cody was alive and would return to full health soon. In times like these, that's all he can really ask for. 

[ ](https://clonetrooper-krayt.tumblr.com/post/626563648385662976/questionably-perfect-itscalledthedistrict-star)

**Author's Note:**

> Fret is my OC clone medic. She loves Kenobi as much as she hates his recklessness.  
> I hope you enjoyed!!! Special thank you to Em, Jin and Kyu for betaing and listening to my rants 😂.


End file.
